Healing Konoha's BushClover
by btalover
Summary: Ino is raped on her way home from training one night. She suffers in emotional agony for so long, then one day, she accidentally cuts herself. Soon, she finds herself with two very dark secrets and only Shikamaru can help her heal. ShikaxIno, Rape, Cutting, self harm, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

**INO POV**

'_The night air is cool and crisp_' Ino thought contentedly as she was leisurely walking home on the deserted street from the training grounds her team ten usually met at. She had gone by herself to train that day. Ino felt the need to get stronger. '_Every one is passing me up...most of my friends are Jounin now and I am just a Chuunin.' _She thought frowning and brushing her long blonde bangs out of her tired yet beautiful face.

Turning a corner, she felt herself run into something hard and warm that burst her out of her thoughts. "Oh, Excuse me!" she said sheepishly without looking at who she ran into, and continued onward and got sucked back into her thoughts of getting stronger. '_Heh, I'll get stronger! Then I will beat Billboard brow!' _she giggled as she thought about the silly rivalry that she and sakura had had since they were young. Fortunately they had mended their friendship and were best of friends again, though they still remained friendly rivals.

As she thought of all of her friends, she was suddenly jerked to a stop. "What the hell?!" Ino cried out and turned around, only to see a dark outline of a man. She recognized him as a shinobi by the headband and flack vest he wore.

"Um, Yeah, LET THE HELL GO!" she growled, trying to yank her arm from the strong, bruising grip. The man chuckled darkly. Ino's eyes widened slightly as she realized he wasnt going to let go. "Bastard" she growled and reached for a kunai. The moment she felt her fingers slip around the sharp knife, the man struck the back of her neck and everything started going black quickly. '_No! Nonononono! This cant be happening!' _was the last thoughts she registered before her world went black.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Ungg" a groan escaped from Ino's parched lips. Her head lolled slightly as she tried to remember what had happened. "Lets see" she mumered hazily "I was walking home from training then...oh...kami!" she gasped out, trying to sit up, only to find she was strapped dowen on a bed. '_OH, Please Please no!' _ she thought as she struggled roughly to get out. "Okay, calm down Ino, you can get out of this, just think!" snapping at herself seemed to work because she started trying to formulate a plan. Looking around she noticed there was a small nightstand with a lamp on it next to the grungy bed. There were two doors in the room, one was across from the bed and the other was on the right wall. One window sat on the same wall the bed was pressed against. "If I could just get out of these straps!" she growled, and renewed her struggling effort.

Moments later the door across from the bed swung open. "Well, well, well! Lookie here! The girl is awake!" one of the two men who walked into the room sneered out and went and sat on the edge of the bed. The other one let out a loud laugh. Ino's eyes were huge. The men were both wearing jounin vests and had konoha headbands, but what scared her were the flesh colored masks they were wearing that conformed to their faces. "Fuck you! Let me go!" Ino growled, glaring at where she assumed the mans eyes would be. "Heh, later kitten, much later. We want to have a little fun first. Maybe you'd be willing to show us a good time?" the one on the bed asked deviously and ran his hand up ino's thigh. "Stop!" she hissed, trying to wriggle out of his grip. "Oh, once we start you'll be begging us to keep going." The standing man said as he started unbuckling his belt. "Lets have a little fun, whadda ya say kitten?" Tears were streaming down inos face as she started screaming, but through out the pain, no one heard her cries.

To ino, it felt like days were going by, but in reality it was only a couple hours. The men were up and dressed, walking about the room packing their things when one paused. "Hey kitten, We got something we want to show you." he said and walked over to a quivering, naked ino yamanaka. He pulled out a photo from his pocket and held it in his hand looking at it with what she numbly guessed was a smile by the way his mask moved. "First off kitten, you better not tell a soul about what happened here last night, or else." he said moving his head so it looked like he was looking right into her eyes. "Because we know where you live, with mommy and daddy yamanaka." He chuckled and showed her the picture. Her numbness faded at his word and was replaced by terror as she saw the picture. It was of her...in her bedroom, in a towel drying her hair after a shower. She looked down at her hands and saw them trembeling by her sides as the man slowly unstrapped her. "You are dirty, a whore and a slut. No one would want you if they knew what you have done tonight." Ino tried to protest, She hadnt done anything, these men had done it all! But through her pained and despaired tears and aching throat, she couldnt get out a single word. He then once again gave what she thought was a smile, leaned down and whispered in her ear. "We'll be watching." He gave her a long kiss on the lips and in a poof of smoke, they were gone, leaving the young woman sobbing and wailing horribly into her shaking hands.

Oooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

INO POV

"Ino! Where have you been!? You were supposed to be home over two hours ago!" A worried Inoichi shouted as a recently re-dressed and re-composed ino walked through the door. "Sorry daddy, I just got so caught up in training that I lost track of time!" She said as perkily as she could, not wanting to alert him to something being wrong, She couldnt tell him, it would break his heart and she would feel even more devastatingly weak, worthless and humiliated than she already felt. No...NO ONE could ever find out.

Her father Inoichi Yamanaka was the top interigator in the konohas prison facilities and was a very hard man to fool and lie to. But being his daughter for 17 years, ino had learned how to do just that and was currently pulling off quite a convincing act. "Daddy, I am tired, I'm gonna get a shower then head to bed! Love you!" she chirped out and then paused. She always kissed her father on the cheek before going to bed, but she really didnt want to touch or be touched right now...all she really wanted to do was go up to her room and cry her eyes out...AFTER she shut the curtains, never to be opened again.

But she had to, other wise her father would know something was wrong, as ino wasnt one to deviate from routine. '_He's my father, there is no way he would do something to me!'_ With a convincing, yet very fake smile, ino pecked her fathers cheek and bounced upstairs, her whole body aching from the movements.

oooooooooooooo

One month had gone by after inos attack. She changed her style of dressing to an out fit that covered more. Gone was the sleevless purple crop top and short skirt, in its place was a long sleeved dark purple turtle neck and long black pants. She tried to act the same, always happy, peppy and in-your-buisiness kinda way, and it fooled most, but a few knew something was wrong, but when ever they asked, that got a fake confused smile and a "I'm fiiine! Dont worry!" which usually placated them for a while, but inside, Ino was hurting, aching, writhing. She was constantly afraid that those men would come back and hurt her or her family. She felt dirty and no matter how hard she scrubbed, the feeling wouldnt leave. 'They were right...I am a whore for letting them do that to me. I-I should have been able to fight them off.' were the thoughts that constantly plagued her fragile mind.

One afternoon, Ino was taking her shift at the flower shop and working in the back. "Dammit! I hate working back here!" She complained to herself as she made different floral arrangements.

"Shit!" she murmered to herself as she retracted her arm from where she accidently cut it as she reached for a roll of ribbon. "Dammit I am so clumsy" She was about to get up and clean it up when she stared at the blood beading up from the shallow cut. It..it actually felt kinda..'_numbing_' she thought. She then thought of the stories she had heard about how people cut themselves to relieve themselves of emotional pain.

She stood up and washed the blood off her arm, put the flowers in the fridge they kept them in and went and flipped the shops sign to CLOSED, then fled through the door of the shop the led into the house.

"Mom and dad are not home." She whispered to herself with a small, desperate smile as she ran into her room, slamming and locking the door. She did her routine she now had to do every time she went into her room, which was check to make sure the windows are locked, the chakra seal was on them and the curtains were closed. After that, she went to her night stand and opened the drawer, and pulled out the kunai she always kept there in case she needed it. Rushing to the bathroom she slid down the outside of the tub and looked at the shining metal object, then to her pale, slender arm. '_I am trembling_' She noted to herself. "I can do this...It..It might help..." ino whispered as she closed her eyes and the memories of that night swept through her scarred mind, causing warm tears to drip down her cheeks.

"Constant pain is what I am in...If this helps...if this helps I will be so relieved. I will have an escape." More tears were flowing from her eyes and she lowered the blade to her arm and ran it lightly across, barely touching the skin. '_here I go...' _ Slowly she pressed the blade to her arm and dragged it down slowly. Biting her lip from the pain, she let out a little gasp. Her mind was focusing on the pain which was actually causing her to feel numb. She leaned her head back and slowly sliced another inch log cut on her wrist, a smile on her tear stained face from the release of her mental and emotional agony. Two more spots on her wrist she cut, then looked at the crimson liquid that was dripping down her arm and onto the floor. She set the kunai down and put her finger on one of the cuts and pulled it away, rubbing the blood between her fingers and smiled again. The blonde then started to feel a little woozy. "Damn!" she gasped as she looked down. There was blood all on the floor and it was still flowing from her arm. Getting some tissues, she staunched the blood flow, she didnt use medical chakra because she wanted to feel the pain, and pulled her sleeve down. Using a bunch of toilet paper she sopped up the blood on the floor and flushed it down the toilet. "I am tired...I guess loosing a lot of blood would do that to you..." she murmered to herself as she went and lay down on her soft bed and fell asleep thinking of the new cure to her pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up groggily the next morning, the young woman sat up in her bed. Looking down, she saw she was still in her clothes from yesterday, the clock that read 8:14 am and realized she'd slept through the afternoon and the whole night. "Ugh" She groaned lightly when she felt the burning sensation on her arm. Then yesterdays activites ran through her clearing mind. Smiling lightly, she lifted her arm and careully pulled back the sleeve and saw four fresh, slightly shallow, one inch cuts laying on her arm. Gently, she ran a finger along them and grimaced faintly when she felt pain. She did it again, now smiling at the burning pain.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Ino Jumped and quickly pulled down her sleeve.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Ino dear, are you awake? You have training at 9:00!" Her mother called through the door. "Just a minute mom! I am getting ready!" She called back, pulling her shirt off and switching to her usual long sleeved purple turtleneck and her long, black, standard uniform pants. Running into her bathroom that was attached to her room, she quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face, and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Running down the stairs she called good morning to her parents who were in the kitchen. Her father was sitting at the table drinking coffee and her mother was standing at the stove cooking. "Good morning princess!" Inoichi greeted when Ino finally sat at the table. "Good morning dear!" Maya greeted her, setting the breakfast infront of Ino and Inoichi. "How did you sleep yesterday afternoon and last night?" Her mother asked teasingly. Ino stiffened, then quickly forced herself to relax, glad that her father wasnt looking at her, as he would have noticed something wrong instantly. "Oh, Heh, Fine, sorry about that...I was just so tired from training that day." Maya smiled and nodded. "Thats good princess! If you are tired it means you are working hard!" Inoichi praised, lowering his paper to look at his daughter who had a small nervous grin on her face.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

After breakfast Ino ran to her teams practice ground, making it before her teammates arrived. She made her way under a tree and sat there, her mind wandering, and that was a dangerous thing for her since the attack. The skin colored masks that hid their faces, the grungy old bed, the straps that held her struggling form down, the-, Her thought were cut off when she heard voices aproaching from the path to her left. Quickly she dabbed her eyes with her sleeve, and stood up with a fake smile and walked forward to meet Shikamaru and Chouji as they walked towards her. "Hey Ino!" Chouji greeted while snacking on his barbque chips, Shikamaru just nodded and stared at her thoughtfuly. "Hey guys! What are we going to do today?" She asked, wanting to get it over with. She needed to be alone with her kunai. "Your overly eager today." Shikamaru stated, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Well, I just want to get going so I can get better, Whats wrong with that?" She said huffily, flipping her hair over her shoulder, hoping her attitude would make him stop asking questions and staring at her...because she is having trouble holding her blush down...Yeeaah she was in love with Shikamaru, The lazy genius of Konoha. And it sucked because she knew he didnt love her. Shikamaru just nodded, and they began training.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

"Wow, I am beat!" Ino panted from her spot on the ground. The two guys just nodded, Chouji leaning against a tree and Shikamaru laying down on his back infront of them, staring at the clouds. "How about we go get something to eat?" Chouji asked, a small frown on his face when he realized he was out of chips. "Sounds good." Shikamaru confirmed, and they both turned to Ino who paused to think. 'I _am_ hungry...but..',she thought as she looked subtly down at her arm. It was aching for the cool metal of her kunai to slice into it, her mind was yearning for the numbing pain, her eyes craving the sight of her blood. "Sorry guys, Mom wants me to do some chores around the house." She lied and made a 'bleh' face, hoping to pull off her little lie. Chouji accepted the excuse immediatly, saying "Okay, but next time you have to come!" While Shikamaru stared at her for a moment. 'Its not like Ino to turn down hanging out or eating as a team...' but he accepted it none the less, after all, what reason would she have for lying to them?

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

Racing home Ino was deserate to cut, after just one time, she was addicted, not that she would ever admit it to herself, even more so not anyone else. When she got home it was 1:30 pm. She stopped out side to catch her breath and casually opened the door. "Hey mom!" She chirped. Maya turned around and smiled, "Hey baby, you done with training?" Ino nodded then faked a yawn. "I am tired, I think I will take a nap. Is that okay?" She asked, trying to be calm. "Sure, of course. I Will see you later, have a nice nap, hun!" Thanking her, Ino tried to slow her steps up the stairs, when all she wanted to do was bolt up them and slam her door shut and lock it.

When she reached her room she queitly shut the door and locked it, went to her window and made sure everything was in order, turned out her bedroom light, grabbed the kunai out of her nightstand, and went to the door of her bedrooms bathroom and shut it after turning on its lights. She decided to sit in the tub thistime so she could wash out the blood. She pulled of her shirt, pants, panties and bra and threw them in the corner. She held out her arm and placed the Kunai firmly, then desperately made a slightly longer, deeper slash than the old ones. "Ah!" She gasped as the blade ripped through her porcelein skin. Blood rushed out draining down her arm and dripping onto her thighs and the white tub. She pulled the kunai away and slashed the opposite direction across the cut she just made. _Flesh colored masks, hands groping her, her insides being ripped, the disgusting feeling of tongues running across her skin_, "Gaah!" She choked out at the pain when she made a deep cut on her arm below the crease of her elbow. She felt the numbness seeping in and let out a releived sigh. "Yes...finally." She whispered with a small, sad smile on her pale face. She felt her world blurring out, blackness creeping up on the edges of her conciousness, finally she passed out.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI


End file.
